Tusken Raider
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Tus’-ken Ra’-der / Sand Pe’-pel | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,80 tot 2,00 meter | gewicht = 89 kilogram | leeftijd = > 75 jaar | voeding = Omnivoren | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Tatooine | gesproken = Tusken | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} thumb|250px|Tusken Raider valt aan Tusken Raiders, ook bekend als Sand People of Tuskens, waren een agressief, nomadisch volk dat door de woestijnen van Tatooine trok. Ze werden gevreesd en vermeden door de kolonisten en Jawas. Tuskens stonden ook bekend voor hun bizarre maar extreem sterke band met de Bantha. Fysiologie Tusken Raiders waren altijd van kop tot teen gehuld in lange gewaden die aan elkaar werden gehouden door lederen riemen, gemaakt van Dewback leer. Hun gezicht was gewikkeld in bandages. Op hun hoofd stonden vier metalen pinnen en Tuskens keken door twee metalen kijkers. Op de plaats van hun neus zat een metalen voorwerp dat Blood Spitter werd genoemd. Ze ademden met hulp van een filter die hun onder gezicht was bevestigd. Andere stammen gebruikten gewoon sjaals rond de hals. Dit levenloos uiterlijk gaf de Tuskens een angstaanjagend uiterlijk. Hun kledij was eveneens gemaakt om zoveel mogelijk vocht vast te houden. Hoewel alle Tuskens op elkaar leken, waren ze individueel herkenbaar aan nuances en kleine verschillen qua uiterlijk. Vrouwelijke Tusken Raiders droegen een ander hoofddeksel. Dit bestond uit een grote kap met een metalen plaat die het gezicht bedekte. Tusken kinderen, Uli-ah genaamd, droegen een ‘onzijdige’ kledij die hun geslacht geheim hield totdat ze aan de ‘rite of passage’ moesten deelnemen op 15-jarige leeftijd. Daarna droegen ze de mannelijke of vrouwelijke kledij. Het aanschouwen van naakte Tusken huid was een groot taboe in hun samenleving. Handelingen zoals zich wassen werden enkel aanschouwd door man en vrouw. Zij waren de enige Tuskens die elkaars gezicht mochten bekijken tijdens hun leven. Tuskens kenden geen geschreven taal. Het Tusken was een serie van gegrom aangevuld met gebaren. De namen van de Tuskens waren vaak ingewikkeld en moeilijk te onthouden voor andere volkeren. In sommige omstandigheden werden eenvoudigere namen gekozen. Tusken Raiders waren omnivoren maar leefden vooral van vruchten zoals de Hubba Gourd. Tuskens bleken erg gevoelig voor suiker en een beetje suiker kon een Tusken vergiftigen. Sommige geleerden geloofden dat de Tusken Raiders niet helemaal intelligent waren en zich in een intelligentiestadium bevonden dat voor de meeste species onbekend was. Het waren volgens hen geen dieren maar ook niet echt een volledig intelligente soort. Cultuur thumb|250px|Tusken Raider opent het vuur Agressiviteit Tusken Raiders stonden bekend als moedige krijgers met weinig medelijden voor andere species en levende wezens. Tuskens hadden niet snel schrik maar konden worden verjaagd door een indrukwekkend machtsvertoon. Voor Krayt Dragons en Sandcrawlers gingen de Tuskens ook op de loop. Steden en grote groepen, probeerden ze ook te vermijden wanneer nodig. Meestal reisden de Tuskens in groepen van 20 tot 30 manschappen en bewogen zich steeds op één rechte lijn. Indien ze hun kansen hoog inschatten, gingen Tuskens de strijd aan. Anders trokken ze zich wijselijk terug. Tuskens konden zeer stil naderen en plotseling tevoorschijn komen en aanvallen. Met hun Blood Spitter spuwden ze bloed naar hun tegenstanders. In het warme seizoen trokken de Tuskens ’s nachts rond om metaal te stelen om hun Gaffi Sticks mee te maken. Het was dus altijd aangeraden om dan alles te beveiligen, ook al kwamen Tuskens zelden echt over de vloer en bleven ze meestal in de onmiddellijke nabijheid van een gebouw zwerven. Het traditionele wapen van de Tusken Raider was de Gaderffii of Gaffi Stick. Sommige Tuskens droegen ook Blaster Carbines die ze hadden buitgemaakt op andere personen of hadden gevonden in de woestijnen. Hiermee konden ze doelwitten van ver raken. Dit deden ze bijvoorbeeld tijdens de Podraces omdat deze vaak door heilige gebieden van de Tuskens trokken. De agressie van de Tuskens was vermoedelijk instinctief aanwezig door de barre levensomstandigheden op Tatooine. Water en voedsel waren cruciaal in hun nomadisch bestaan om te overleven en Tuskens vielen regelmatig zonder enig excuus kolonisten of Jawas aan. Dit deden de Tuskens om hun vijanden te intimideren. Al wie in de buurt kwam van hun heilige waterbronnen, zoals deze in de Gafsa Canyon, werd zonder pardon aangevallen. Samenleving thumb|left|250px|Tusken kamp Tusken Raiders waren nomaden die in kleine kampen leefden, die bestonden uit Urtya tenten. Tuskens hadden weinig bezittingen en hun samenleving was gedurende de laatste eeuwen nauwelijks of niet geëvolueerd. Tuskens vermeden zoveel mogelijk technologie en machines omdat ze de kracht ervan kenden of juist niet kenden. Van machines bleven ze gewoon weg en de enige technologie die ze meenamen na overvallen tijdens hun rooftochten waren de primitieve Blaster Carbines en eenvoudige vuurtjes. Tuskens namen de schedels van hun voorouders mee, net als kostbare voorwerpen zoals Krayt Dragon Pearls. De traditionele Tusken rugzak noemde Urtah. Omdat de Sand People geen geschreven taal kenden, was de rol van hun orale traditie nog erg groot. Elke stam had een verteller die de verhalen generatie op generatie door moest vertellen. Niet één woord mocht anders worden verteld dan in de eerste versie van het verhaal. Indien een leerling van een verteller één fout maakte en één woord fout uitsprak, werd hij of zij meteen gedood. Dit was geen makkelijke taak aangezien er niet luidop mocht worden geoefend. Op het moment dat de leerling alle verhalen perfect kon verteller, ging de verteller van de stam in de woestijn om er te sterven. Tuskens maakten geen onderscheid tussen mannen en vrouwen. Enkel stamhoofden hielden deze aantallen bij om huwelijken te kunnen voltrekken. Van zodra een Tusken volwassen was, kwam hij of zij in aanmerking voor een partner. In een ritueel waarin bloed werd gewisseld tussen de partners en dat van hun Banthas werden ze uitgeroepen als man en vrouw. De vrouwen bleven meestal in het kamp terwijl de mannen gingen jagen en vochten tegen vijanden. Tuskens lagen ook steeds op de loer en lieten hun kamp door ervaren bewakers in de gaten houden. In uitzonderlijke omstandigheden werden buitenstaanders in de Tusken gemeenschap opgenomen zoals gebeurde met de Rogue Jedi Sharad Hett en zijn zoon A'Sharad Hett. Tusken Raiders maakten gebruik van talloze producten die afkomstig waren van dieren. Ze gebruikten tanden van Womp Rats als decoratie, het leer van Dewbacks voor hun gordels en riemen, het gif van de Sandbat om hun Gaffi Sticks mee in te wrijven en Bantha speeksel om hun Urtya tenten mee te verstevigen. De Massiff werd als waakdier in sommige stammen gehouden nadat deze dieren hun weg naar Tatooine hadden gevonden van Geonosis. De meeste Tusken stammen trokken rond al verbleven sommige stammen langer op één bepaalde plaats. De meeste stammen hadden wel een bepaalde grot waar hun rituelen plaatsvonden. Bantha thumb|250px|left|Bantha & Tusken Bantha’s waren gekend voor hun bizarre relatie met de Tusken Raiders. De Tuskens gebruikten de Bantha als hun favoriete rijdier maar ook als een soort metgezel voor het leven. Op vijfjarige leeftijd werd een Tusken gekoppeld aan een Bantha voor de rest van het leven. Wanneer een Tusken stierf, werd de Bantha razend. De Tusken stam wachtte dan meestal af totdat het dier gekalmeerd was. Daarna werd het dier opnieuw in het wild losgelaten. De meeste Bantha’s waarvan de Tusken was gestorven, overleden van verdriet en uitdroging. Wanneer een Bantha onverwacht stierf, werd een Tusken Raider oncontroleerbaar voor zijn stamgenoten. De Tusken moest zich terugtrekken in de woestijn indien hij niet was overleden door verdriet. Tijdens hun queeste moesten ze de geest van de overleden Bantha zien te contacteren. Indien de geest de Tusken naar de dood leidde, overleed de Tusken in de woestijn. Wilde de geest dat de Tusken bleef leven, dan ontmoette de Tusken een nieuwe, meesterloze Bantha die zijn nieuwe metgezel werd. Tusken Raiders die terugkeerden met een nieuwe Bantha hadden een hoge status in hun stam. Wanneer Tuskens trouwden, werden hun Bantha’s eveneens gekoppeld (indien dit uiteraard genetisch mogelijk was). Zonen of dochters van Tuskens, werden ook gekoppeld aan kalveren van hun Bantha’s. De Urtya tent was verstevigd door verhard speeksel van de Bantha. Tusken Raiders verzamelden de beenderen van dode Bantha’s om te gebruiken voor hun stam wanneer deze niet door de andere Bantha’s naar een Bantha Graveyard werden gedragen. Deze waren immers ook heilig voor Tusken Raiders. Rituelen thumb|250px|Tusken verteller Omdat oorlog en strijd belangrijk was voor de Tuskens, waren ook rituelen cruciaal in hun samenleving. Uli-ah werden verzorgd door volwassen Tuskens maar slechts na hun 15de verjaardag werden zij als volwaardige leden beschouwd van de stam. Tusken babies stierven vaak omwille van het harde bestaan en de Tuskens waren trots op het feit dat enkel de sterksten overleefden. Om hun status in de stam te bepalen, moesten de Tuskens op 15-jarige leeftijd testen ondergaan. Hoe groter de verwezenlijking in deze test, hoe groter de status zou worden in de stam. Op hun Bantha reden de Tuskens gewapend en voorzien van proviand in de woestijn om een opdracht te vervullen. Indien ze terugkeerden met een trofee of bewijsmateriaal werden ze gevierd in de stam. Een feest werd georganiseerd en de verteller kon een nieuw hoofdstuk vertellen over de dapperheid van de Tusken. Indien een Tusken niet terugkeerde, werd er nooit meer over hem of haar gesproken. De Tusken kreeg van de leider, de High Urr'Ak, een Gaffi Stick als geschenk. Wanneer hij deze zou verliezen of niet meer kon dragen, werd hij verbannen uit de stam. Taal De (voor zover bekend) alleen gesproken taal van de Tuskens bestond voornamelijk uit klanken als A, H, R, K, U en O. Ook toonhoogte maakte verschil. In deze taal werden niet echt gesprekken gevoerd, maar waren meer om gevoel of status uit te drukken. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Tusken Raiders in een hinderlaag Vermoedelijk stamden de Tusken Raiders samen met de Jawas af van een gemeenschappelijke voorouder genaamd Kumumgah. Dit species kwam in contact met de Rakata die verantwoordelijk waren voor de klimatologische veranderingen op Tatooine waardoor de Kumumgah evolueerden in twee verschillende species. Daarna duidden de Tusken Raiders de Ghorfa cultuur aan in hun verleden. Dit waren mogelijk de voorouders van de Tuskens die in een sedentaire samenleving leefden rond 5000 BBY. De Ghorfa die in grotten leefden, kwamen in contact met de allereerste kolonisten. Om te overleven, hadden de Ghorfa de technologie en overlevingspakken van de kolonisten nodig. Hierdoor veranderden de Ghorfa in de moderne Sand People met hun kenmerkende maskers en klederdracht. Nadat de kolonisten vertrokken en de mijnindustrie achterlieten, waren niet alleen de Tuskens maar ook de Jawas veranderd van gedrag. De Jawas hadden immers de Sandcrawlers overgenomen van de kolonisten. Tatooine werd opnieuw vergeten werd zelfs opnieuw ontdekt rond 1.100 BBY. De bandiet Alkhara zorgde echter voor een belangrijke gebeurtenis rond 550 BBY die de relaties tussen de Sand People en de kolonisten voor altijd zou verzuren. Alkhara was gestuurd door het Bureau of Ethnology and Socialization om de Sand People te bestuderen. Alkhara slaagde erin om de Sand People te vertrouwen en hen voor hem te laten werken. Van uit zijn basis, het B'omarr Monk fort, viel Alkhara verschillende groepen van kolonisten aan met hulp van de Sand People die actief waren rond het Great Mesra Plateau. De kolonisten lieten dit niet gebeuren en vernielden op hun beurt een kamp van de Sand People. Dit was het begin van een eeuwenoude bloedoorlog tussen de Sand People en de kolonisten van Tatooine. thumb|left|250px|Tusken Raider met Gaffi Stick Toen in 100 BBY de Dowager Queen landde met een heleboel nieuwe kolonisten van Bestine, bleek deze vete nog steeds te bestaan. Tussen 98 en 95 BBY vielen de Sand People een nieuwe nederzetting aan ten Noorden van de Jundland Wastes genaamd Fort Tusken. Door deze reeks aanvallen die het fort uiteindelijk vernietigden, kregen de Sand People een nieuwe naam die niet meer verdween, Tusken Raiders. Deze verenigde aanvallen waren wreedaardig en probeerden de kolonisten van Tatooine te verjagen. De reactie van de kolonisten waren vernietigend en de Tusken Raiders werden bijna met uitsterven bedreigd. De overlevende stammen trokken zich terug in de woestijngebieden als de Jundland Wastes. Jabba the Hutt speelde vaak handig in op deze vete. Zo liet hij zijn Weequay regelmatig Banthas offeren aan hun goden terwijl hij wist dat dit de Tuskens razend maakte. Rond 47 BBY was de Jedi Sharad Hett op de dool en landde hij op Tatooine waar hij werd aanvaard door de Tuskens. Hij huwde er met K'Sheek, een menselijke vrouw die door de Tuskens was ontvoerd maar toch was geadopteerd in hun samenleving. Hun zoon A'Sharad Hett werd ook als een Tusken opgevoed. Een tiental jaar later ontstak Jabba en zoveelste conflict tussen de Tuskens en de kolonisten zodat hij meer wapens kon verkopen aan beide partijen. Sharad Hett leidde de Tusken stammen in deze oorlog en zorgde ervoor dat de wreedheden en burgerslachtoffers beperkt bleven. Hett werd echter opgejaagd door Aurra Sing en zijn zoon werd daarna opgeleid door Ki-Adi-Mundi als Jedi. Tijdens de laatste decennia van de Republic werden de Tuskens ook geïrriteerd door de populaire Podraces die doorheen heilige Tusken gebieden kwamen. De Tuskens stelden zich strategisch op om Podracers uit te schakelen tijdens deze wedstrijden. Op het Mos Espa Circuit stonden de Tuskens opgesteld aan de Canyon Dune Turn omdat de Mos Espa Arena was gebouwd rondom een heilige rots waar Tuskens offers brachten en rituelen uitvoerden. Tijdens de Boonta Eve Challenge in 32 BBY schoten ze zo de Podracer van Teemto Pagalies stuk. In 22 BBY zou een Tusken stam een ware nachtmerrie beleven die deel zou uitmaken van Tusken legenden. Een maand voor het uitbreken van de Clone Wars had een stam Shmi Skywalker ontvoerd die paddestoelen aan Vaporators aan het verzamelen was. De Tuskens namen haar mee naar hun kamp waar ze werd mishandeld en gefolterd. De reddingsoperatie van de kolonisten, onder leiding van Shmi’s man Cliegg Lars eindigde in een ramp. Nadat de groep in een hinderlaag liep, keerden slechts vier man terug, waaronder de dodelijk gewonde Cliegg. Een maand later arriveerde Shmi’s zoon Anakin Skywalker op Tatooine die had gevoeld dat er iets met zijn moeder aan de hand was. Anakin ontdekte haar al stervende en nam wraak op de Tusken stam. Alle Tuskens, waaronder vrouwen en kinderen werden zonder medelijden vermoord. De plaats waar dit gebeurde, werd door de Tuskens Valley of the Spirits genoemd. Anakin werd een geest in de Tusken legenden en offers werden gemaakt om hem te vermijden. Nochtans had Anakin als jongen een gewonde Tusken verzorgd die hun gekwetst had ontdekt in de woestijn. Na de Clone Wars trok A'Sharad Hett naar Tatooine om de erfenis van zijn vader op zich te nemen als leider van een Tusken stam. Maar in een duel met Obi-Wan Kenobi verloor A’Sharad zijn rechterarm waardoor hij zijn Gaderffii niet meer kon hanteren zoals de traditie dit voorschreef. Hett verloor al zijn aanzien en werd achtergelaten door zijn stamgenoten. thumb|250px|Tusken valt Luke Skywalker aan Jaren later zouden de Tuskens Luke Skywalker aanvallen toen hij op zoek was naar R2-D2 in de Jundland Wastes. Gelukkig kwam Ben Kenobi tussenbeide die de schreeuw van de Krayt Dragon nabootste. De Tuskens bleven ook liever weg uit de buurt van Ben. Sommige Tuskens brachten hem zelfs geschenken om hem gunstig gezind te zijn. In 0 BBY had een jonge Moisture Farmer Ariq Joanson vorderingen gemaakt om vrede te sluiten met een Tusken stam. Maar het Empire wilde hier niets van weten en verstoorde de orde die Joanson had gesloten met de Tuskens. Bekende Tusken Raiders *Sharad Hett - aanvaard in de samenleving *A'Sharad Hett - aanvaard in de samenleving *Orr Agg R'orr *RuuR'Ur‎ *Orr'UrRuuR'R *RR'uruurrr *URoRRuR'R'R *Ur'Ru'r Achter de Schermen *Het geluid van de Tuskens was afkomstig van balkende ezels *Ralph McQuarrie ontwierp grotendeels het uiterlijk van de Sand People Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith – Vermelding *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars: Rebels **Twin Suns *The Mandalorian **Chapter 5: The Gunslinger Bron *Tusken Raider in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Star Wars Sourcebook *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley *Secrets of Tatooine *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe *Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide *Star Wars: Head-To-Head category:Sentients category:Tusken Raiders